


Black Tea and Honey and Lemon

by Baby SpaceBat Clone (shycatdreaming)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Finding Peace, Togetherness, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shycatdreaming/pseuds/Baby%20SpaceBat%20Clone
Summary: Learning to find peace and calmness, despite your past. Together.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Black Tea and Honey and Lemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruelfeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelfeline/gifts).



Entrapta catches herself, as she turns the corner to the solarium.

It was a new addition to the Crypto Castle, one she never would have previously seen as necessary. She’d literally memorized the movements of the moons by the time she was 6 years old; after that, she had believed the sky would have nothing else to offer her.

That had been before, in the different times. In the times before Hordak, and the stars, and belonging.

Now, having a comfortable room that was basically glass walls and a domed glass roof was one of the most delightful things in the world. Filled with aesthetically pleasing bookshelves and knick knacks, different types of comfortable chairs for different moods, and a system to frost the windows to the perfect clarity or opacity, it was the most wonderful room in the castle after the labs. Even better than the bedrooms, to be honest; they tended to spend more time in the solarium than the bedrooms, at least.

Nighttime was the best time, for the solarium. Just an open expanse to the endless, starfilled sky, climate controlled and comfortable.

It was taking time, but Entrapta was learning to enter the solarium slower than her usual pace. Quieter. She initially bounded in with her typical enthusiasm, and Hordak would greet her warmly.

But she was learning. Hordak in the solarium meant a Hordak seeking contemplation. Quiet. Stillness.

He would welcome her, and be completely honest about it. But it would be a shift in mood, away from “calm” to “togetherness.”

She was also learning what she could gain from waiting. This.

Standing, quietly, in the dark of the “airlock” style doors that prevented less-sapient robots from entering unawares. Where she could see the love of her life, the man that had not given her life meaning but had made her life infinitely more meaningful.

He was in one of the reclining chairs, angled to watch the skyline just over the mountains. A steaming cup of tea was craddled in his hands, providing soothing warmth and the delightful aroma of honey and lemon.

He was still, completely relaxed. At peace.

She had, somehow, given this to him. She still didn’t really understand how. How she, the definition of mindless energy, had been able to create an environment of peace for a being who had never known it: not on the Velvet Glove under his god, or as feared unquestionable leader of the Horde.

But he insisted that it was only due to her, even if he couldn’t articulate how.

Nevertheless, it was what he brought to her, too, wasn’t it?

Peace. Relaxation. Belonging.

Home.

Love.

Stilled, she walked into the solarium to curl up into an Entrapta-sized pillow to watch the stars with the man she loved. He didn’t even acknowledge her presence as he sipped his tea, which spoke more volumes than any greeting could have.

You are welcome. You are part of my peace.

We are complete.

Silent, surrounded by the scent of black tea and honey and lemon, they watched the stars and were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> CruelFeline commented she wanted to know Hordak could enjoy a warm cup of black tea with honey and lemon at the end of the day.  
> This was my attempt to reassure her he could.
> 
> Solarium: a glass-enclosed room/living space


End file.
